Question: Convert $\dfrac{44}{27}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $44 \div 27 = {1}\ \text{ R } {17}$ So the improper fraction has $1$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${1} \times \dfrac{27}{27} = {\dfrac{27}{27}}$ This quotient $1$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $17$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{17}}{27}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${1}\ {\dfrac{17}{27}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{27}{27}} + {\dfrac{17}{27}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{44}{27}$.